Botanical classification: Pelargoniumxc3x97peltatum (ivy geranium).
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Global Red Peppermintxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargoniumxc3x97peltatum known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Global Red Peppermintxe2x80x99, Breeder No. GRUxPC. The new variety was discovered in Lompoc, Calif. The new variety is a result of cross breeding of xe2x80x98Global Ruby Redxe2x80x99 (female) (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,600) and xe2x80x98Peppermint Candyxe2x80x99 (male) (unpatented). The new variety exhibits similar flower color to xe2x80x98Peppermint Candyxe2x80x99. The new variety has a growth habit similar to xe2x80x98Global Ruby Redxe2x80x99 which is more compact than that of xe2x80x98Peppermint Candyxe2x80x99. The new variety differs from xe2x80x98Global Ruby Redxe2x80x99 primarily in flower color. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Connellsville, Pa. The new variety has been field trialed and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The new variety when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. using full light, 55xc2x0 F. night temperature and 72xc2x0 F. day temperature and grown in a soilless media with constant fertilizer at 200-250 ppm nitrogen and potassium has a response time of ten weeks from a rooted cutting to flower in a 6 inch pot.